ROTA!
by TrueProta
Summary: Korra ha perdido las ganas de vivir ahora que esta confinada a una silla de ruedas y piensa que le ha fallado a todos. Pero sus buenos amigos tratarán de demostrarle lo valiosa que es. SEMANA MAKORRA. One-Shot


**HOLA!**

**TrueProta otra vez trayendo mi segunda contribución a la 'Semana Makorra', Espero lo disfruten.**

**GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS :D**

'**Este Fic participa en la SEMANA MAKORRA del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin!'**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen (Por desgracia) tampoco me lucro a costa de la serie. Solo escribo para entretenimiento del lector.**

**ENJOY!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**ROTA**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Sus ojos azules miraban directamente al suelo, por sus mejillas había rastros secos de lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban lentamente a medida que ella gemía en silencio.

Estaba postrada a una silla de ruedas y su alma estaba...

... Rota.

Sentía su pecho completamente vacío, como si su corazón se hubiese diluido como lava caliente que incineró todo dentro de ella, no dejándole nada vivo. Estaba muerta, solo que respirando.

Korra miraba con tristeza las aves volar por la ventana, tan libres, tan felices y ella confinada a su miseria, ya no podía soportar tantos fracasos, ya no podía encarar tantos errores, se sentía diminuta en un mundo de monstruos enormes. Se sentía incapaz, inútil y débil.

... Estaba rota.

Asami entró a la habitación, Korra ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, sencillamente eso ya no le importaba, quería estar sola. Sato traía consigo una bandeja llena de rica y provocativa comida, el aroma era delicioso, pero la morena no parecía disfrutar de nada, estaba muerta en vida y eso destrozaba el corazón de Asami.

- Te he traído algo de desayunar -dijo Sato mientras se agachaba frente a ella para buscar sus ojos, Korra con la lentitud de una estatua y la frialdad de la misma, posó sus ojos desinteresados sobre ella segundos después y con voz áspera dijo-

- No tengo hambre.

Asami puso su mano sobre la de Korra y sintió su frío tacto, entonces dijo.

- Korra, no puedes descuidar tu alimentación, mira lo que hice para ti... es huevo con...

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE! -le gritó aterrando a la ojos verdes quien se hizo hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas al suelo mirando a la morena con cierto temor. Sus ojos parecían llenos de odio y sus dientes se apretaban entre sí, nunca la vió tan alterada, pero Asami sabía todo el dolor que ella estaba pasando, así que solo bajó su cabeza con tristeza, reacomodó el alimento en la bandeja y la puso sobre la mesita de noche justo al lado de Korra-

- Está bien -suspiró ella- te dejaré la comida aquí, por si te da hambre.

- Vete -dijo en voz suave y herida- quiero estar sola.

Asami solo la miró con tristeza y obedeció a su orden cerrando la puerta al salir.

Con ojos desesperanzados bajó hacia el piso de abajo donde estaban los hermanos Mako y Bolin esperándola con los mismos semblantes tristes y decaídos. Al verla llegar, ambos se levantan y miran a Sato intrigantes, ella solo cierra sus ojos con fuerza y un par de lágrimas salen de ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces, corre hacia Bolin y lo abraza como un niño asustado que busca protección de su padre, encajó la cabeza en su fuerte pecho y con tristeza, lloró.

- Es tan triste Bolin -gimió ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- Ella está tan destrozada, no quiere hablar con nadie.

Bolin por su parte la separó de él para mirarla a los ojos y con sus dedos limpió el contorno de sus lágrimas para luego besar su frente con amor y cariño, entonces vuelven a abrazarse.

- No te preocupes amor, ella debe sentirse mejor con el tiempo.

- Pero si no quiere ver a nadie! -replica ella-

- Eventualmente tendrá que abrirse.

Mako miraba la escena con el corazón roto, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, una muralla de lágrimas estaba a punto de caer sobre su rostro.

- Me duele verla así -exclama el cejas arqueadas- Quisiera ayudarla, pero no quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

Asami mira al descorazonado chico y dice...

- Tal vez tú puedas ayudarla -Mako la mira sorprendido-

- ¿Yo?

- Eres una parte muy especial de ella, si alguien puede ayudarla, ese eres tú.

- Asami tiene razón Bro, solo tú puedes levantarle el ánimo.

- Pero es que... ¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?... -Entonces se tomó las manos con la cabeza- Dios, me siento tan inútil!

- Debes hacerlo -insistió Asami-

Mako se sentía inútil porque sabía que su relación con la ojiazul no estaba en el mejor de los términos, eran amigos, pero nada más. Él quisiera volver a la época donde eran novios y hablaban de todo, pero esa etapa se había ido y no creía que pudiera volver.

Desde que rompieron en el polo, Mako se sintió terrible, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que Korra se sintiera incómoda y ocultara sus sentimientos, él haría lo que a ella la hiciera feliz. Desde ese momento en adelante, tuvo que lidiar con todo ese amor inmenso que tenía dentro por ella, sin poder decirle que la amaba, sin poder retenerla entre sus brazos y besarla, si acaso se habían abrazado un par de veces.

¿Cómo entonces era que iba ayudarla?

Sin embargo verla así, sufriendo tanto lo hacía sentir miserable, tenía que ayudarla, al menos, tenía que tratar.

- Lo haré -dijo el chico con decisión-

El chico se da la vuelta y sube hacia la habitación de Korra divagando en su mente tantas cosas ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Querría verlo?

Tocó levemente la puerta de su cuarto para luego abrirla y ver allí, en el rincón de la habitación a una descorazonada Avatar Korra postrada en una silla de ruedas con el tronco inclinado hacia adelante con desgano y tristeza, parecía no tener alma. A Mako se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio aquello, pero sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para decir...

- Korra... ¿Puedo entrar? -Ella ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo, sabía que era él-

- ¿Qué parte de que quiero estar sola no entienden?

- Korra por favor, estamos preocupados, déjanos ayudarte ¡No soporto verte así!

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! -gritó la morena al momento que levantaba su mirada para verlo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento destrozó las ventanas y se filtró en su habitación golpeando a Mako y haciéndolo irse hacia atrás unos centímetros. La morena frunció el ceño y su mirada de odio se agudizó a medida que la fuerza de los vientos arreciaba contra Mako en un intento por sacarlo de la habitación-

Ese odio profundo de Korra no era hacia Mako, ni hacia ninguno de sus amigos, simplemente venía desde adentro y se enfocaría en quien fuere.

- No voy a irme! -gritó Mako mientras intentaba luchar contra el viento dando pasos lentos pero firmes, no iba a dejarse llevar contra la corriente-

Mientras tanto aquella habitación se tornó en una escena aterradora. Las cosas flotaban y daban vueltas por el poder del aire. Los jarrones eran llevados de aquí para allá y se rompían al golpearse contra las paredes, entonces los cristales filosos eran los que recorrían toda la habitación como misiles.

Korra en el centro del cuarto estaba generando todo ese poder y Mako cerca de la puerta seguía tratando de avanzar, pero era difícil, Korra era muy poderosa.

- No trates de resistirte Mako -dijo ella- Vete o te haré daño!

- No me iré Korra! -dijo él con firmeza mientras seguía luchando contra el viento- Así que puedes lastimarme todo lo que quieras, nunca te dejaré sola!

Esas palabras llegaron a ella mucho más rápido incluso con el poder del viento en contra. Pero aún estaba molesta, aún sentía ese odio asesino. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan suave con él? ¿Por qué simplemente no agudizaba su poder y lo lanzaba por la ventana? ¿Qué la detenía?

Lo miró fijamente, estaba luchando para llegar a ella. Con vientos tan fuertes en su contra, Mako debió sentir difícil incluso respirar y cada paso le provocaba un fuerte dolor, pero aún así estaba soportándolo todo simplemente para llegar a ella, quien había inventado toda esa serie de barreras para que nadie se acercara. ¿Por qué él si lo estaba logrando?

No era porque Korra fuese demasiado débil, sino que Mako era fuerte y no se dejaba vencer.

El maestro fuego siguió dando pasos y cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho y ya se estaba quedando sin aire, sin fuerzas, pero no sin esperanzas.

Hizo un último esfuerzo al extender su mano y tocó el manubrio de la silla de ruedas y se sostuvo de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras el vórtice de aire seguía elevando cosas al aire y golpeándolas contra las paredes. De pronto Korra cerró sus ojos en un fuerte gemido de frustración y el poder del aire cesó. Mako cayó de rodillas al suelo frente a Korra y la silla de ruedas para tratar de recuperar el aire. Las cosas que flotaban cayeron también al suelo.

Korra comenzó a llorar amargamente y Mako levantó su mirada para verla, se le rompió el corazón. Levantó su mano y tocó la suya, su piel estaba fría, pero la siempre caliente piel del maestro fuego le aportaría calor. Mientras tanto, Korra seguía llorando.

- Me siento terrible, soy el peor avatar de todos! -gimió ella-

- Eso no es cierto Korra.

- Todos a mi alrededor siempre sufren por mi, primero perdí mis poderes, luego mi conexión con mis vidas pasadas y ahora estoy confinada a esta maldita silla de ruedas... ¿Qué clase de avatar soy? ¡No puedo ayudar a nadie! Soy una completa inútil. Ya no le sirvo al mundo en nada.

- Korra -dijo el chico levantando su mentón cariñosamente para que lo mirara a los ojos- Eres la mejor avatar que he conocido. Has hecho mucho por el mundo y, por mi también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mi vida fue dura, tanto, que me quitó las esperanzas y la felicidad, vivía la vida por vivirla, amargado, sin aspiraciones, pero desde que llegaste tú las cosas se tornaron diferentes, cambiaste muchas cosas dentro de mi, me liberaste de mis tristezas y frustraciones, me trajiste esa esperanza que había perdido... -Mientras Mako le hablaba seguía mirándola a los ojos en todo momento, realmente sentía lo que decía- Tal vez no signifique mucho para ti pero sí significó mucho para mi... Es horrible vivir sin esperanza. Tú me reparaste. Ahora déjame hacer lo mismo contigo

Sus ojos suplicantes iniciaron algo dentro del corazón de la morena, pero el escepticismo ya había hecho mella en ella.

- No creo que puedas ayudarme.

Mako no se dió por vencido y acarició el cabello de ella con dulzura mientras la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos en los que estábamos juntos? Nos contábamos todo y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. A tu lado yo... me sentía protegido, querido, feliz... No importa cuántos problemas tuviera encima, ver tu rostro siempre me calmaba. Sé que puedo ayudarte Korra, si me dejas, quisiera unir las piezas de tu corazón roto.

- Es lindo que quieras ayudarme, pero estoy en sillas de ruedas, no puedo moverme, no puedo luchar...

- Claro que puedes luchar! -interrumpió él- ¿Crees que me hubiese enfrentado a un huracán si no fuera porque se trataba de ti? ¿Crees que de verdad hubiera salido vencedor? Todos tenemos algo por lo que luchar, así como yo pude contra esos vientos huracanados tú puedes levantarte de esta silla Korra solo ¡Lucha! No te des por vencida...

Ella lo miró a los ojos y con lágrimas sobre ellos, dijo.

- Gracias.

- No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. -Dijo para luego salir de la habitación y dejarla sola otra vez-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar en las palabras del chico. Tal vez tenía razón y ella había dejado que las cosas malas ahogaran las cosas buenas que había hecho. Era como tratar de divisar una aguja en un pajar. Había dejado que sus tristezas y fracasos se hicieran más grandes cada día pero... ¿Por qué las cosas buenas tenían que ser una simple aguja en un pajar? Ella había salvado al mundo en muchas ocasiones, salvado a personas inocentes, restaurado el balance más de una vez...

Pero quizás la muestra más cercana y evidente de lo bueno que había hecho era ese chico que acababa de animarla. Cuando lo conoció solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y por su hermano, a quien sobreprotegía. No tenía sueños ni metas, sólo vivía amargado día a día. Pero ahora verlo enfrentarse al poder de los elementos solo para llegar a ella ¿Cómo podía alguien sentirse tan conectado a ella? Él dijo que todos tenían un motivo para luchar, ¿Será que el motivo de Mako, era Korra?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Korra dibujó una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios. Tal vez no servía de nada creer que podía, tal vez se trataba de luchar hasta lograrlo.

Pensando en esas y tantas cosas más a la morena se le fueron las horas rápidamente hasta que la luz del sol irrumpió por su ventana e iluminó su delicado rostro. ¿Había amanecido ya?

Tal vez no había dormido nada, pero había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar y estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer por los fracasos, así que llenándose de valor subió sus brazos al manubrio de la silla de ruedas y poniendo sus manos en el agarradero tiró hacia arriba elevando su tronco. Un fuerte dolor proveniente de su columna la invadió y la hizo gemir de dolor, pero no se detuvo, siguió esforzándose, luchando con el dolor, no rindiéndose.

Cada vez su cuerpo se elevaba más sobre la silla. Su sonrisa invadió su rostro aunque por dentro estuviese llena de dolor porque finalmente estaba de pie agarrándose de la silla. Ahora creía y SABÍA que podía hacerlo.

Soltó una mano y luego soltó la otra, se tambaleó ligeramente pero no cayó. Un profundo dolor subía por sus piernas y se agudizaba en su columna, era cada vez más profundo y severo y las energías de la chica se agotaban a cada momento. Quería seguir, pero no podía hacerlo sola, ahora ni siquiera tenía la protección de la silla ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?

Gritó dolorida mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía al suelo, pero de pronto unas manos blancas atajaron su caída y unos fuertes brazos la protegieron. Ella levantó su mirada y observó el mentón de ese chico Mako que sosteniéndola fuerte, no la dejó caer.

- Mako.. -dijo ella a lo que siguió un gruñido de dolor-

- Te dije que no iba a dejarte sola -le sonrió él mientras intentaba ponerla de pie de nuevo- Vamos, tú puedes.

- Mako, me duele -gimió ella casi al punto de llorar-

- El dolor no es el que te impide avanzar Korra, tú misma eres la barrera. Si crees que lo lograrás, así será -entonces acarició su mejilla con cariño- Yo creo en ti.

Nuevamente las palabras del chico le inyectaron el coraje que necesitaba para seguir, rendirse no era una opción. Aún seguían siendo amigos y nada más, pero Korra se sentía fuerte y aun así protegida en sus brazos, no creía que nadie más pudiera lograr algo tan profundo y a la vez complejo en ella.

Se agarró fuertemente de los brazos de Mako y acomodó sus pies que estaban dispersos sobre el suelo, logrando erguirse mientras él, con una sonrisa siempre, la miraba orgulloso.

- Vamos Korra, puedes hacerlo -animó él-

- Puedo hacerlo!

Con lentitud pero seguridad ella adelanta su pie derecho en un primer paso, un punzante dolor atacó su muslo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró con relajación. Entonces afincó y extendió el pie izquierdo.

¡Korra estaba caminando!

Mako la animaba a seguir y ella se dejaba guiar. Sus manos se entrelazaron e intercambiaron energías. Korra comenzaba a creer que podía y luchaba para que eso se hiciera realidad. Luego de cinco pasos, ambos se detuvieron. Ella lo miró emocionada y él la miró orgulloso.

- Gracias -dice ella para luego abrazarlo con cariño. Mako cerró sus ojos a medida que la cubría con sus brazos como las alas protectoras de un águila. Simplemente disfrutó del momento-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Días Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta del cuarto de Korra se abrió y la bella Asami Sato entró con una bandeja de comida. Allí, en el centro de la habitación observó a Korra sentada, como cosida a esa fría silla de ruedas, pero esta vez, la morena sí levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó la ojiverde-

- Mejor y mmm... huele delicioso -sonrió ella- ¿Qué es?

- Tu favorito -responde Sato- Huevos, tostadas con mucha miel y jugo de fresas fresco.

- Muero de hambre -dijo la hermosa ojiazul antes de arrancarle la bandeja de sus manos y comenzar a devorarlo todo, Asami sonrió emocionada-

- Es genial ver que has recuperado el apetito.

- No solo recuperé el apetito amiga, también las ganas de vivir -Asami conmovida se seca algunas lágrimas antes de que salgan de sus ojos- Estaremos para ti siempre.

- Gracias, lo sé.

Con eso la ojiverde se dió la vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo Korra la detuvo diciendo.

- ¿Podrías llamar a Mako al salir? Quiero mostrarle algo. -Asami voltea a verla ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice y dice-

- Claro.

Nuevamente el proceso se repitió. Asami bajó las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo donde ambos hermanos la esperaban ansiosos, esta vez la hermosa de ojos verdes traía una sonrisa consigo. Bolin corrió a abrazarla y cargándola le plantó un rico beso en los labios. Luego de darle varias vueltas en el aire la bajó y Sato miró a Mako para decirle.

- Korra quiere verte -el chico se sonrojó de inmediato y tragó saliva algo atontado-

- ¿Quiere verme? -Bolin le palmeó la espalda a su hermano y de un empujón lo ayudó a atreverse a subir-

- Vamos Mako, no hagas esperar al avatar. -El cejas arqueadas sonrió nervioso y emprendió su camino a la habitación de la morena. Tocó la puerta y luego la abrió para ver a Korra allí confinada a la silla de ruedas pero mirándolo con una sonrisa- ¿Korra? ¿Puedo pasar?

- No Mako, quédate allí donde estás por favor, quiero mostrarte algo. -dijo ella. Mako aguardó.

La morena cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente llenándose de fuerzas y luego los abrió fijando su mirada en Mako y no despegándola de él. Movió sus brazos y se agarró del manubrio de la silla y comenzó a tirar. Su cuerpo se fue levantando al momento que el dolor la atacaban, pero ella solo arrugó su rostro por un momento y continuó luchando, no se dió por vencida hasta que estuvo de pie frente a la silla. Mako se llevó sus manos a la boca en sorpresa, no podía creer lo que veía, pero eso no era todo.

Korra dejó salir una fracción de aire de su boca en forma de suspiro de nuevo y soltó una mano, luego la otra, esta vez no se tambaleó, ni siquiera miraba lo que hacía, sus ojos estaban puestos en Mako.

Extendió su pie derecho y dió el primer paso, el dolor invadió su muslo, pero ese dolor era soportable, esa muralla mental que ella misma se creaba y que le decía que no podía, sencillamente se había esfumado. Con esfuerzo pero con ganas dió su segundo paso y lentamente fue acercándose más y más a su orgulloso amigo maestro fuego.

- Korra ¡Lo estás logrando! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! ¡Vamos, que tú puedes!

Ella le sonrió mientras le seguía mirando y dando cortos pasos hacia él, ya estaba casi a mitad de camino, justo en ese punto se había detenido la última vez que él la estaba ayudando, pero esta vez ella quería terminar el trayecto sola...

Sabía que podía hacerlo.

- Vamos Korra! -Animó él. Con cada paso, cada esfuerzo extra, cada segundo de dolor significaba un avance más. Un paso más cerca de él.

Por un momento, Korra dejó de sentir dolor, agonía, toda esa pesadez que llevaba dentro y que la estaban matando lentamente se ahogó en su nueva energía y ganas de vivir. Ya no se sentía ni débil ni inútil, sabía que era valiosa y necesaria, su aguja de cosas buenas se convirtió en el pajar y escondió sus errores en él. Ya no iban a atormentarla más.

Antes que se diera cuenta las manos de Mako tomaron los brazos de la morena ¡Había llegado!.

La sostuvo con fuerza, la sentía un poco débil pero estaba sonriente. Ella lo mira a los ojos y con una sonrisa de orgullo le dice.

- Tenías razón, todos tenemos algo por lo que luchar. Y mi lucha fue por ti.

Dicho esto la morena plantó sorpresivamente un rico beso en los labios de Mako quien no se lo veía venir. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el suave roce de la morena sobre él. Era todo lo que había querido siempre. No tardó en corresponder el beso y ambos continuaron por un rato. Las manos de él recorrieron su espalda cariñosamente mientras ella enredaba sus brazos sobre el cuello de él.

Ahora todo era perfecto, todo estaba bien.

Si Mako había cambiado tanto por haber conocido a Korra, ella también había cambiado por conocerlo a él. Este se enfrentó a un huracán para llegar a ella, de la misma forma ella soportó un increíble dolor para estar con él...

¿Quién podría separarlos ahora?

Ni Mako ni Korra querían detener ese beso, tenían mucho tiempo jugando a ser amigos, cuando realmente se necesitaban el uno al otro, así que ahora que se tenían, no iban a dejarse ir.

_Mako estaba roto y Korra lo reparó._

_Korra estaba rota y Mako la arregló también._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

**FIN...**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Y bien… ¿Les gustó? Esta es mi visión personal (Makorrizada) de lo que debió sentir Korra al dejar caer esa lágrima en la silla de ruedas al final del libro 3. Espero les haya gustado y les halla dejado al menos una enseñanza.**

**Sí se puede.!**

**Gracias por leer, espero que me cuenten en sus reviews qué les ha parecido. Muchas gracias a todos también por su apoyo.**

**VIVA EL MAKORRA, MUERA EL ********

**PD. Y pues sí, puse un Bosami, Fuck It! xD**

**Prota Out!**


End file.
